The Whispering Tree: Sensa Nome
by The Jashinist and Peeves
Summary: "TOBI" "No Alice!" "But I'm hungry!"
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_The Jashinist and I came up with the scripts for this story roughly a year ago. I have eight different parts planned out already, though they're all in dialogue form so it's destined to take a while. I was considering sending the completed work to a publishing company to see if I could publish it while paying royalties to J.K. Rowling (several people have already suggested that I try). There's a slight MalfoyxOC in later chapters, but I put emphasis on the slight because, well, they're eleven year olds, they shouldn't even be considering dating yet. I actually originally planned on landing her with Fred, but minds change and all. I'm delaying you from reading my masterpiece, sorry._

_P.S.- parts three and four make use of a few rules from 586 things not to do at Hogwarts, but as it will be a while until then, you really don't need to know yet._

Prologue

The sun crawled into the sky smoothly, sending shafts of light through the autumn air in brilliant scarlet shades. Morning lifted itself up through the corridors of the castle. The dreary gray hallways slowly gained color and were glistening with light by mid-morning. Dawn had certainly given Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a performance today, but Peeves was, for lack of better words, bored out of his nonexistent skull. Last-minute preparations for the school year began today, and while this normally posed Peeves no problems, some unfortunate events gave way to some unfortunate fiascos.

Somehow wild animals had gotten at this year's supply of live poultry, causing shortages in supplies for the Opening Feast. If that wasn't bad enough some messily drunk house elves got the fine idea of messing about in the kitchen. Nobody knew why they got violent, nobody knew why they chose the kitchen, and quite frankly nobody wanted to know how they got so messily drunk. All they knew was that the result was Galleons upon Galleons of repairs, and Galleons upon Galleons to the rehab and therapy bills of the said drunken house elves.

On top of the kitchen catastrophes, due to some widely unexplained reason, Professor Binns had suddenly requested a written syllabus. At first they hadn't noticed him droning on about it—they were too busy worrying about the drunken house elves. It wasn't until after every other professor had left that Dumbledore had found it rather odd that Professor Binns had been floating stationary in front of his desk since the early morning, waiting for his Headmaster to become aware of his presence.

So Dumbledore asked Professor Snape to help Binns with his syllabus—Dumbledore assumed that since both teachers could put an owl to sleep at midnight, Snape would be largely immune to the soporific tendencies of Binn's lectures. This theory proved false, as one hour, two energy potions and four slaps on the cheek later, Snape had only finished the first paragraph of a ten page syllabus that Binns was attempting to dictate. Dumbledore managed to convince Binns to shorten it to five pages; however no one quite knew how to tell him that now wasn't the best time.

Thus, a frustrated Snape pleaded with an indifferent Bloody Baron to keep Peeves "at least five kilometers away from any trouble" until the end of the Opening Feast. So Peeves had decided for sure that he only enjoyed trouble when he was the one causing it, since other troubles made it harder to do his job. He had been reduced to floating aimlessly about the corridors with the Bloody Baron hovering above him, and he was just about fed up. Peeves was at the end of the end of the end of the very last fiber of his rope.

Peeves shook his little fists in the air and whined. "Uaaugh!" He cried, "Peevesie is bored! What's the use of being a poltergeist if I can't be mischievous?"

"Save your cruel pranks for after the banquet", the Bloody Baron droned, "You'll be allowed all the dastardly pranks you please after that."

"I don't care about then, I want to be troublesome now!" he whined. Suddenly Peeves had brilliant idea. He floated up to eye level with the Baron. "What if I cause mayhem somewhere where no one will see?" Peeves inquired.

"It wouldn't be mayhem if no one noticed", the Bloody Baron pointed out.

"I know", Peeves said impatiently, "But I need to break something, it's very calming you know."

"The Bloody Baron closed his transparent eyes. "Very well", he muttered. Peeves, as soon as he heard this, immediately spiraled away like a bullet heading for a housewife's favorite china. That wasn't a good sort of mood in Peeves, you know. It meant he was willing to break anything, even things that aren't meant to be broken. That wasn't good, not at all good. Peeves swerved around corridors and through the dungeons to a door he had noticed once before. The door looked like oak—Peeves couldn't tell—but he knew it led to an abandoned storage room, perfect for his purposes. The door was even laughably locked with a rusty chain and padlock, though it mattered little to Peeves.

Peeves flew through the door immediately, searching for something that could make the most beautiful of shattering sounds. He saw a case of plain glassware—threw it to the floor at once. The glasses fell to a million shattered fragments in an in instant. Too boring, Peeves thought. He looked around once more and found a mirror with an ornate frame. A little better he thought. They did say that breaking a mirror would bring seven years of bad luck, but Peeves thought that was just a bunch of hosh posh. He picked up a spoon—a pretty silvery decorated spoon—and through it at the mirror. A spider web grew out of the spoon as it touched the surface of the mirror. Peeves thought it made a wondrous distortion of the room, but was still too boring.

Peeves broke artifacts left and right until there was only one left in the room. A single vase sat on the highest shelf in a near enclosed corner that Peeves could barely reach. This vase wasn't meant to be broken, but Peeves was going to break it anyway. Vases made great shattering sounds, especially large ones. This large one would do. It was odd though. It seemed sort of gloomy with its pitch black glaze and white butterflies around the rim. Peeves pelted the vase the ground and the most glorious shattering sound rose from the wreckage. But now the game was over. A black slime spread from the center of the shards. Peeves hadn't noticed it as he flew out of the room, but it spread until it devoured all of the wood paneling. Nine black lumps rose from the slime, nine black caterpillars as black as pitch. They weren't normal caterpillars either—their stubby legs had been replaced by sharp terrifying claws that scratched the wood below the slime.

In the fine paraphrased words of Douglass Adams, this is not their story. Well, technically it isn't. They are involved, slightly. Our story begins on a train rushing towards Hogwarts, and it involves two young girls walking down the corridor of the train.

Chapter One

These two girls walked down the hallway of the train. Well you couldn't really characterize it as "walking". The first struggled to grasp the carpet with her red high tops while attempting to shove off the second girl, who had promptly had thrown her tiny frame onto her companion's equally tiny frame.

"TOBI!" the second girl whined.

"No Alice!" the first girl, obviously Tobi, struggled to detach her companion from her back. Tobi really hated it when Alice got like this. She was a nice girl, though sarcastic and occasionally very snarky. She liked wearing her red plaid button down shirt and her jean shorts (and so she was). She was the more sensible of the two, and she even looked more sensible. Her hair stayed neat and straight regardless of the conditions, and it was cut around her waist. For the trip to Hogwarts, she fashioned it into braids that rested in the front. Her cold blue eyes held a sort of grace in them that made the rest of her face dazzle. Her natural beauty and sensibility at the age of eleven would've made her popular if the condition of her crazy sister hadn't made her unpopular first.

Her sister's name was Alice, and yes, she was indeed the same Alice that was currently attempting (And quite poorly, I might add) to messily pin her sister to the hallway floor. Alice, first and foremost, was a glutton, a stubborn, high maintenance, and immature glutton. Other than that, she had a passion for mischief and a cute face that usually bore a wild grin. Her hair sat on her head in a strange fashion—half of it refused to lay flat and all of it refused the use of a brush (but Tobi was thoroughly convinced that she never tried and often ran around their house chasing her with a brush.) Her hair was, as Tobi called it, "a brightly colored mop of red orange flames", and it made a great contradiction to her dark green eyes. Right now, Alice was hungry, and Tobi, who had the money, was paying for it (though not literally).

"But I'm hungry!" Alice whined.

Tobi struggled under Alice's weight. "You ate…two hours ago!" she managed to say.

"Well I'm hungry again!" Alice whined loudly. Tobi sighed. Luckily it was still ten o'clock, and Alice was never quite right in the morning. She struggled her hand up to Alice's head and poked her in the forehead with her index finger.

"Leave me alone", Tobi threatened.

Alice stared at the finger blankly. "Should Alice be afraid of this finger?" she asked.

"Yes", Tobi lied.

"Hmm. Okay. Alice is afraid." And with that, Alice walked into an empty compartment. Tobi let out a huge sigh of relief. "I better keep my distance from her", Tobi mumbled to herself. She walked into a separate empty compartment, plopped her carry-on on the shelf above her, and took a seat by the window. The countryside was beautiful. Tobi admired nature; it was beautiful without ever trying. But her privacy was interrupted all too soon, for a black boy with dreads came into the compartment without warning.

"Is there any room in here?" he asked. Tobi didn't answer, but the barren seats spoke for themselves. "Great!" he smiled shoved his bags onto the shelf above. "Phew!" he sighed, "I need to take a break from the crowd. I could use some alone time. And alone time with a young attractive girl at that. Boy, I feel lucky for choosing this compartment. I haven't seen you before so I reckon you're a first year. Oy, can you hear me?" Tobi could indeed hear him, but she felt it unwise to entertain his flirtations (she was eleven, he was thirteen at the least) and the last thing she needed during the school year was outside attachments—Alice was enough of a problem.

"Anyone home?" the boy reached out to touch her, so Tobi had to draw the line.

"I will hurt you if you touch me and thus it would not be wise to do so", Tobi said calmly. There was no need to turn to face the boy; her words got the point across well enough.

But the boy was surprised more than understanding. "Blimey! A first year with an attitude!" he exclaimed in surprise. This comment annoyed Tobi. She turned to the boy in her irritation. "Blimey! A third year with a brain!" she mimicked.

The boy looked confused by this. "How'd you know I'm a third year?" he inquired.

"Lucky guess", Tobi sighed and turned away. There was a pause, and then the boy spoke again.

"Are you sure I can't even poke you? I mean…"

Okay, no, Tobi thought. He was reaching out to poke her again and this time if words wouldn't work then a swift kick to the chin would be in order. It shouldn't hurt too much—she had warned him so any pain he felt was strictly on him. So Tobi kicked him, and he fell back in pain.

"Owww! Bloody hell! Why would you do that?"

Tobi sighed. "I told you not to touch me", she stated with great apathy. She pulled out her wand and moved to sit next to the boy. She hadn't meant to kick him so hard (or maybe he was a drama queen and a flirt, She really didn't know what to think.) "Let me see", she said calmly to the flailing boy. The boy stopped yelling and looked at Tobi hesitantly. It was obvious that he wasn't going to trust her.

"Oh come on!" Tobi moaned. "Do I really look like the type of evil witch who only finds pleasure in hurting people?"

"I don't know", the boy said cautiously while keeping his eyes firmly on her, "Looks can be deceiving."

Tobi gave him an annoyed look (oh I don't know how to describe it. Think of it as the "Really? Are you serious?" attitude. Jeez, cut me some slack, I'm only the narrator.) "Judging by your first impression you're the last person I'd expect to say that", She retorted, "Let me see!" she swiftly grabbed the boy at the cheeks and pushed his head back. She studied the wound her high tops had given him. There were a couple of scratches a little bit of blood and a little bit of dirt from the sole of her shoe, but for the most part it was just a purplish pink mark. "Okay, just a bruise", Tobi muttered, "Okay this may sting a bit…"

The boy began to squirm and struggle. "W-Wait!" he stuttered frantically. "I don't want a first year healing it, that's complicated magic!"

"Relax", Tobi sighed, "I've had practice on my crazy sister. I've mastered most healing and silencing spells, as well as binding spells." she tapped the wound with her wand and recited the simplest healing spell she knew. The wound seemed to have been sucked in to the tip of the wand, leaving the boy's chin entirely smooth. Tobi moved away from the boy and opened the compartment window. "There", she said apathetically, "You'll notice that the pain is gone and you're not and an elephant." she tapped the tip of her wand on the window sill. A purplish red glimmer escaped from the tip of the wand and flew away with the wind. Tobi closed the window and looked back at the boy.

He was frantically grabbing his chin to make sure the wound was gone (or that he wasn't an elephant), and once he had come to the conclusion that the pain was gone and he was still a human being he stared at her in awe. "How'd you do that?" the boy inquired avidly.

"You learn a lot when you have to deal with an insane sibling", Tobi said simply. The boy leaned forward and grinned. She sat down and sighed. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Knowing that won't keep me from being curious", the boy replied. So Tobi gave in and began to tell the boy all the stories she could muster about Alice.

As a train rushed towards Hogwarts, three sets of scathing claws took their respective caterpillars in different directions about the storage room. Four more moved their sharp appendages to the following the largest caterpillars, who seemed less worried about those basking in their wake and more worried about whose antennae were in the lead. A presence on the train had fearfully recognized their presence, though they had not recognized it. The presence was not just any presence; it just so happened to be the presence of a tree, a tree riding in the same compartment as a little girl by the name of Alice.

-to be continued-

_So, good first chapter? I think so, but I'm the author so I don't count. Leave a review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Story changed and Moved

_Coming Soon to Fictionpress!_

Alice: -bounces around- Hey look, Dragon! The train is changing!

Malfoy: What?

Alice: The train!

-Hogwarts train transforms into different three story high white train-

Malfoy: That is not normal.

Alice: What about magic is normal?

Malfoy: A valid point. What the bloody hell is going on?

Alice: I think we aren't in Kansas anymore.

Malfoy: Well of course we aren't in blooming Kansas, we're two British children without a Portkey!

Alice: Nor the UK, for that matter.

Malfoy: Where then?

Alice: It's some place new.

Malfoy: Where?!

Alice: Oh that's right...

Malfoy: What's right?!

Alice: Melody changed our story.

Malfoy: Who gave you permission to break the bloody fourth wall?!

Alice: Melody.

Malfoy: What?!

Alice: Now you're changing, Dragon.

Malfoy: I am?!

Alice: Yeah. Your hair went black a few seconds ago.

Malfoy: It did?!

Alice: Rightly so, love. And your skin is becoming covered by electric blue tattoos.

Malfoy: But I'm still eleven!

Alice: No, you're ten now.

Malfoy: What about you?!

Alice: -cheerfully- I'm ten too!

Malfoy: I don't want to change!

Alice: Don't worry, love, you won't remember. I won't either for that matter.

Malfoy: Aren't you going to change?

Alice: No, you halfwit! I'm already original! No changes necessary!

Malfoy: Am I still going to be friends with you?

Alice: -considers- That's one way of putting it.

Malfoy: Is there another way?!

Alice: Sure, you could put it that way.

Malfoy: What do you mean?!

Alice: All in good time, love.

Malfoy: Where are we?

Alice: Melody called it Hallow's End.

Malfoy: Where are we headed?

Alice: Nightshade Academy, a prestigious school for rich young mages.

Malfoy: What's going to happen to us?

Alice: It's a secret.

Malfoy: -sighs- Great. Anything else I need to know?

Alice: Your name isn't Draco Malfoy anymore. It's Leviathan Blynder.

Malfoy: Anything else?

Alice: You can find this story posted on fictionpress under the title Sensa Nome. Also, Melody would request that you read her other fiction stories as well.

Malfoy [now Leviathan]: Great. So what happens to me?

Alice: That body becomes Leviathan and your collective consciousness goes back to being the resident arsehole of the Harry Potter community.

Malfoy [now Leviathan]: What?!

Alice: Well that sort of was your intended purpose in the first book. Don't worry, you'll still be my hubby someday.

Malfoy [now Leviathan] What?!

_The Prologue to Sensa Nome is posted on fictionpress and the first chapter is coming soon! Thank you for your time! I know this ending sucked!_


End file.
